Cynel Sunfire
'''Cynel Sunfire '''is a warlock and oathsworn within The Sunguard. Following the departure of Ikanis Blazewind, Cynel and Azriah Thelryn took command of the Suncasters, preparing them for the war on Draenor. After Azriah achieved the rank of Sunward, she made the warlock her personal advisor and second-in-command. Having grown up in the shadow of an abusive father, Cynel was sent off to Dalaran in secret by his mother. For nearly three-and-a-half centuries, the city of mages would be his home. During this time, Cynel focused on studying the aspects of arcane magic. Though, he always showed more promise in its destructive uses. It was in the aftermath of the Third War that Cynel finally returned to Quel'thalas. With Dalaran in ruins, and the high elves all but wiped out, Cynel sought to help his people survive the coming challenges they faced. Unfortunately, the elven mage began to experience the same withdrawals so many were suffering after the Sunwell's destruction. Having witnessed two kingdoms of arcane might fall to the Scourge and Burning Legion, Cynel too looked to fel magic as a solution. Not only did he begin using it as a remedy for the withdrawals, but also a replacement for his studies in the arcane. If their demonic foes ever returned, Cynel would be one of many warlocks waiting to face them. Appearance Cynel stands at an average height for his race. Ebon locks fall down his back in a neat, well-groomed mane. Like many sin'dorei, his eyes burn bright green with obvious signs of fel corruption; overshadowing whatever color they once were. Though normally covered by a mask that is tucked into his collar, a rare glimpse of his face can be caught: Chiseled, sun kissed features marred by three gruesome scars digging into his right cheek. Some experienced in medicine and anatomy have noted how they seem to have been sustained at a young age. He is normally seen wearing opulent robes, hinting at his nobility. A blue ribbon has also been noticed, tied neatly around his left bicep. As well a silver band upon that hand's ring finger. Personality Always one to analyze his surroundings, Cynel can come off as cold and calculating. He is quick to guard his emotions; preferring to only reveal them around those he trusts. Cynel was not always this way, however. Those who knew him in Dalaran might have once described the elf as warm. It would be the betrayals of many prominent figures (Garithos, Kael'thas, Dar'Khan, etc.) that left Cynel jaded. Never again would his faith be misplaced, and so he keeps most at arm's-length. At least until they have proven themselves worthy of trust. The Advisor also has a semi-strict view of magic. Though he believes most, if not all, schools should be explored for their benefits, Cynel is far from oblivious to the dangers they present. He sees the various types of magic for what he believes they are; sources of pure energy. And like any energy source, there are both pros and cons to the potential uses. Cynel will happily endorse the safe study of a school, but won't hesitate to bring swift justice down upon the ignorant who abuse it. Skills and Combat Cynel currently studies the darker arts associated with warlocks. Though he is most gifted in curses and fear-inducing shadow magics, Cynel also spends a great deal of time researching demons. As the Burning Legion was ultimately responsible for the Scourge, and the crippling of elven society, he believes that understanding their weaknesses is key to preparing for future invasions. While he continues to focus his efforts on shadow and fel, Cynel is also an experienced arcanist. He spent the better part of three-and-a-half centuries in Dalaran, studying the many aspects of arcane magic. Thus, he can still wield its might with deadly proficiency. It is merely his belief that the powers of a warlock can do more damage to the enemies the sin'dorei face. With a constant exposure to addicting fel magics, Cynel has had to rely on willpower to avoid giving in to corruption. It is this willpower that gives him a near-mechanical patience out in public. As such, the Advisor has found he can excel in diplomatic settings. When face-to-face with more difficult personalities, he has managed to keep a cool head long enough to see negotiations through. History Early Childhood Life in Dalaran Third War and Aftermath The Burning Crusade Wrath of the Lich King - Cataclysm The Sunguard Relationships Sakialyn Emberstar Cynel met Saki soon after joining the Sunguard. Though they had differing beliefs and philosophies on life, the pair found a deeper connection to share. Both had an unwavering loyalty to their people, and both suffered tragic losses within their families. It was these similarities that allowed for a strange respect between one another. Over the course of three years, that friendship would pave the way for a casual romance, and eventually blossom into a loving marriage. Their devotion to each other comes second only to the oaths they have sworn to the Sunguard. Oosaarn Bloodaxe Fel magic was not the only thing Cynel turned to when seeking to dull his pain. The nobleman sought to drown his sorrows away in a bottle most nights. It was not uncommon to find him passed out in the alleyways of Silvermoon City. It was here that the Warsong veteran, Oosaarn Bloodaxe, found him. He gave Cynel the choice between continued self-pity or being a representative for his race within the Horde's military. His words stirred something within the elf. Over the next next year, the pair would fight side by side against the Alliance and Burning Legion within Outland. Their friendship would face several tests, and grow stronger each time. After returning to Azeroth, Oosaarn gave his life to save Cynel's when the Scourge attacked Orgrimmar. Upon hearing that the orc had been resurrected as an Ebon Knight, Cynel quickly sought him out. Though, Oos's personality has changed in some ways since his "rebirth", their friendship has remained as strong as ever. Helegil Silverset Helegil has been the stewardess of the Sunfire Estate for hundreds of years. She was responsible for helping raise Cynel as a young boy. He has known her all his life and considers her the closest thing to a living blood relative; even above his cousin. Very few can get away with accosting Cynel the way she does. In truth, he views Helegil's criticism as fondly as a child might view a grandparent's firm advice. Cere'thien Blackwood Having been close friends with Cynel's mother, Cere'thien has all but taken her place in the nobleman's eyes. He trusts the confessor with an unquestioning loyalty; considering her both confidant and unofficial kin. Cere'thien has proven time and again that she wishes only for the well-being of Cynel and his house. She is one of very few who holds his unconditional trust. Those who wish harm upon the Lady Matriarch are sure to suffer the warlock's wrath. Esme Sunshard Esme and Cynel have always shared a peculiar respect for one another. Both oathsworn tend to see eye-to-eye when it comes to dealing with unruly subordinates. While neither would resort to tactics such as torture, they agree some recruits require a firmer hand in their training. It is this common ideology that became the basis for a fast, if unspoken, friendship. Today, they continue to work together in dealing with insubordinate oathsworn. As well as exchanging rare texts, of which they have a shared love for. Faervell Bael'Nar When the lack of control over his demon led to Faervell nearly getting another oathsworn killed, he was quick to find himself on Cynel's bad side. As punishment, Faervell was placed under the senior warlock's command. It would be in the following months that Cynel forced his new "apprentice" to undergo grueling training exercises. At first, Lord Sunfire was all but certain Faervell had no business wielding magics as dangerous as fel and shadow. However, as time went by, Faer's persistence and continued improvement gained a semblance of respect with Cynel. That respect has since grown, and though the Advisor's tone can be harsh at times, he views Faervell as a worthy peer. Gallery Cynel4.png|Cynel by Andarix Cynel3.jpg|Cynel by Pyrar Cynel2.png|Cynel by Avannteth CynelSaki Syber1.png|Cynel and Saki by Syber CynelSaki2.jpg|Cynel and Saki by MusingZero CynelSaki3.jpg|Cynel and Saki by Pyrar Cynel5.jpg|Cynel by Pyrar CynelSaki4.jpg|Cynel and Saki by Auorora (Shia) Cynel6.jpg|Cynel by Vesiel CynelSaki5.jpg|Cynel and Saki by Sir Meo Category:Suncasters Category:Characters